


Magic Show and Afterglow

by Glide_Glaze



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Slice of Life, magic show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glide_Glaze/pseuds/Glide_Glaze
Summary: Cinnamon Cookie has gotten his best gig yet at quite the luxurious mansion. A few bumps and misinterpretations later lead to a certain maid finding an interest in the simple, sweet magician.
Relationships: Cinnamon Cookie/Blackberry Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 14





	Magic Show and Afterglow

Cinnamon Cookie was a great magician. With such prestige, it’s not uncommon for him to be asked to put his skills on display in all sorts of locales. He was right to choose this mansion’s request as his next gig. These places were always filled with cookies that would pay well for entertainment. With luck, he could live on easy street for an entire month off of just one show...or at least be able to pay the rent. Pulling his case of magical props behind him, Cin hurried along the sidewalk, driven by his excitement to entertain the crowd and his passion when it came to not living on the streets. That second reason is quite the personal motivation. Soon enough, he hummed merrily to himself as he approached the luxurious mansion, already hearing quite the romp from this distance. Before he could head inside, however, he was stopped by security.

‘You got an invite, buddy? You ain’t gettin’ in without one.’

“Oh, I assure you my fine....fellow....that I’m supposed to be here! I’m tonight’s entertainment! Cinnamon Cookie: Marvelous Magical Extraordinaire! Leaving cookies transfixed with card tricks! The magician with a mission.....th-that you’ll give......admission.....”

The guard was not amused.

“.......oh, fine.”

Cin checked his pockets, patting himself down for that darn envelope. It had such a nice fruity scent to it. It had to be around somewhere. He couldn’t have forgotten such an important key item.

“I...can’t seem to find it. I guess my luck’s run out......but wait, what’s that behind your eaaaar?~”

Making a show of it, he pulled out his wand and gave it a twirl as he reached out to present his invitation with a flourish and one of his cheesy grins.

“Iiiis THIS your c-“

‘I’m about two seconds away from snapping that wand in half. Get in there already, and don’t cause any problems, or I’ll make YOU disappear. Got it?’

“Y-yes, sir.”

Awkwardly clearing his throat, Cinnamon gathered his things and headed inside, muttering to himself.

“Some people have no taste for quality....”

Before he could grasp the doorknob, the doors swung open and Cin stumbled back in surprise. Waiting behind the door was a cookie with a dreary maid outfit and an expression to match. He gathered himself and stood up straight with a big grin, focused on making a good first impression.

“Madam, let me be the first to say, you’ve made an excellent choice on your-“

‘Follow me.’

He stood there frozen for a second as she walked off. He gave a little sigh and pulled his luggage behind him. There were always too many cookies that simply had no eye for talent and potential when they saw it. As he trailed behind her, he caught a familiar scent, sniffing softy and taking it in. It was pleasantly fruity and floral, just like the invitation card he received. He raised a finger to try and get her attention, which she promptly ignored as she lead him down the front hall.

“Excuse me, madam, would you happen to be the one who-“

‘You are to perform for up to an hour and a half. There will be no stuttering or slip ups, I hope. Cheesecake Cookie is not fond of loud bangs and Buttercream Choco Cookie has recently undergone therapy and he humbly requests no tricks with flashing lights to be performed. Your designated show area will be-

“I, uh...okay....”

As Cinnamon followed her, he patted his pockets, fumbling for a slip of paper to begin writing down all of her notes. As she talked and led, Cinnamon looked around. He’s only seen such luxurious places in magazines. Even the very streamers falling about probably cost more than a month of his groceries. He looked down at his magician outfit. Spotting a little torn seam, he blushed and put his arm over it. Compared to the lavish surroundings, Cin felt rather shabby.

‘-only when instructed to. You may not stay after the presentation, as the host is not fond of more common cookies mingling amongst the higher folk. You are entitled to one bathroom break and one omelette at the designated station with no more than three different ingredients. All jokes are to avoid the topic of-‘

The decorations were impressive, but the guests even more so. He recognized a few faces here and there, Rockstar was off squabbling with Mint Choco, and now really left Cin wishing he had found his paper. He’d love an autograph. Off by the wall, he noted a mysterious cloaked cookie as they eyed the various jewelry in their respective cases. With a glimmer like that, who could resist? Off near the center was-

“Oogh!”

Cinnamon hadn’t noticed that the maid came to a stop. He bumped right into her, but it’s almost as if she expected it, as she didn’t recoil one bit from it. She looked like she was trying hard not to sigh, putting her hand up when he went to apologize.

‘I repeat, did you understand all of that?’

“D-Did I.....oh! Yeah! Yeah. Absolutely. No questions here, ma’am. Just don’t do the....thing with the......”

His words trailed off. She looked like was intensely fighting the urge to roll her eyes. Opening a door to her right, she led him inside a spare bedroom. Even for a guest room, it was big enough to house its own walk-in closet, queen sized bed and even a vanity desk. Now this is comfortable living.

‘You may use this room to make any preparations you need. Should you decide to get cold feet, please try not to leave any scuff marks on the windowsill as you escape from it.’

Cinnamon couldn’t tell what was worse; that she suggested he would chicken out on his presentation, or that he briefly considered doing it for just a split second. He plucked up his courage and puffed out his chest as best he could, pulling another one of his grins.

“You don’t need to worry for one second. My tricks have never let anyone down! The only thing that lowers is their jaws as they witness feats performed with grace and finesse! I assure you, nobody here will ever forget this day!”

If his words were meant to inspire confidence, she certainly didn’t seem convinced. She just gave a little sigh and took Cin by surprise when she reached over and started to work on his bow tie, untying it and fixing it up. It left him blushing a little with her fingers so close.

‘You’re so lucky you’re being cute. At least you look right for the job. I took a risk in choosing you as one of tonight’s entertainers. Just....please don’t make me look like a fool for that.”

All this past treatment was really starting to get through to Cinnamon. Was anyone going to give him the respect he deserved? He wasn’t a novice in his craft. He worked hard to get where he was and other cookies are going to see just how far he’s come.

“Listen, Miss....?”

‘Blackberry.’

“Right. Everything is going to be fine. Better then fine. Go ahead and leave me be. You can be certain that you’ll see everything I have to offer, I promise.”

‘I’ll hold you to that, Mr. Cinnamon. If you’ll excuse me, I have other guests to attend to.’

She ended with giving him a curtsy and left the room, leaving him to his thoughts. She really made a simple magic show seem like such a daunting task. He couldn’t help but feel a little unprepared. While he paced the room, he took his hat off and flipped it over a few times, only stopping once he heard a squeak and saw a reproachful glare from its resident. His bunny may not have looked the same since that one botched magic trick, but it only served to make him try harder. It nipped at his finger, his expression of “You deserve to suffer” being misinterpreted in the best way possible.

“You’re right. This is no different from any other show. I’ve dazzled at LEAST sixty different cookies before. Being rich and powerful doesn’t change a thing. They’ll pick a card like any other! Yeah. Thanks for the inspiration, little guy.”

Unceremoniously shoving it back into the depths of his hat, he gathered his things and confidently strode out of the guest room, making his way to the main attraction area with an aura of certainty and determination about him. He hummed to himself as he brought out his table and tricks while Blackberry politely led the partygoers to gather near him. When he believed there were enough, he slowly turned to face them all, cape swung behind him with a glimmer of cinnamon sparkles.

“Hello, one and all! Tell me, do you like.....mystery and revelations? Surprises and wonder? Let me tell you, you’ve come at just the right time. For nowhere else will you be able to witness magic like my own!”

Cin was especially glad Wizard Cookie wasn’t a part of this crowd. Not only would it get very awkward, but he simply loved to point out the city full of powerful wizards whenever Cinnamon would boast of his magic skills. Thankfully, Blackberry was doing a good job of emulating his deadpan stare in his stead.

“All I ask of you is your attention and belief! You will see the impossible, know the unknown and catch a glimpse of delights not of this world! Miss Blackberry, would you be so kind as to give me my wand so I may begin?”

A quizzical look appeared on her face while the other posh cookies giggled. It wasn’t until Cinnamon strode up did she realize his wand had been tucked in her hair this whole time, sticking upwards towards the ceiling. How long had that been there? He never came close to her, did he? Taking his wand out of her hair, he gave it a little twirl in his hand, a little red tulip springing out of the end.

“This is for you, dear.~”

It was her turn to be prodded at, it seemed. Cinnamon chuckled and went back up on stage, turned back to the crowd. They all seemed much more interested after this first display. The flower trick always did have a way to charm folks. After that, the show really began. Cinnamon took them all through his routine and reeled them along for every twist and turn. They may have been wealthy and prestigious, but any cookie would double-take when they see a shower of cards fly from one’s hat. Yogurt Cream was particularly shocked when a certain cinnamon bunny hopped out from under his turban. The crowd was delighted. A cookie of note was Blackberry herself, who at first just stared at the tulip in her grasp before she finally watched along with the others, the flower clutched to her chest. As the show went on, Cinnamon became more relaxed, really easing into his flow with bigger steps and louder calls, enchanting his audience all the way through. It was almost a full hour later when he gave one last bow for the crowd and concluded with a shower of sparkles and stars to an enthusiastic applause.

“Thank you so much! You’ve really been grand! Of all the audiences I’ve performed for, you’ve been.....my most recent! Enjoy the party, everyone!”

It was a resounding success. While he couldn’t yet afford to print out posters (much less sell them), he could at least pass out his stack of twenty business cards to a few hands and tables. No autographs yet, but he didn’t really expect to be asked for any from an audience like this. Usually it’s the kids that want that. He kept to himself for the rest of his visit and enjoyed his complimentary omelette (mushroom, ham and cheese, thank you very much). Once he had his fill, he headed back to his temporary quarters with a walk that only too obviously reflected his mood. With his gear soon packed away, he turned to go find Blackberry.

“Now all that’s left is m-JEEZ!”

She stood right before him, rather close. Cin nearly fell over in shock, clutching at his chest. She had been quite stealthy in entering the room. Chuckling slightly, he cleared his throat awkwardly.

“And here I thought I was the only one with a teleportation trick...heheh....”

Blackberry merely extended an envelope to him, which he took with an expression of the deepest complacency.

‘Your payment for services rendered, Mr. Cinnamon. A satisfactory job.’

“You see? You had nothing to worry about. Everyone loved the show. I never even knew Cheesecake could giggle like that. Remember that I’m always open for repeat appearances if you ever need a prime candidate to fill a slot. N-not that I don’t get many offers. No, no I’m....ABSOLUTELY flooded with offers daily. Ahem.”

This was about that time where he should take his leave. With his job done, he locked up his case and...noticed Blackberry was still standing in that same spot. She watched as he headed towards the door before she blurted something out surprisingly quick for someone like her.

‘You have made a very clear statement on which flower to give me, Mr. Cinnamon...’

Cinnamon stopped in his tracks with a foot in the air and glanced back to her. He held back a gulp. In truth, roses and other posh flowers were very expensive and didn’t last very long. Rather than drain his wallet dry constantly buying exotic flowers for that one specific trick, Cinnamon had actually just snagged the tulips from some cookie’s flower bed and shoved them in his hat on his way to the mansion, but Blackberry didn’t need to know that. He nervously tugged his collar.

“Oh...I...I thought it would mean the most to you. Because you just seem so.....so.....erm.....unique to the others!”

She only appeared to be half listening to his shaky chuckles as she gently twirled the flower in between her fingers, lost in thought.

‘The meaning behind tulips are declarations of love, but I’m sure you knew that already, or else you wouldn’t have done it. A very bold choice to do so in front of all those viewers. You are a brave one indeed...’

Cinnamon was rooted to the spot, more than a little dumbfounded. He could feel the heat rising in his face as she spoke. He watched as she delicately placed the tulip in her hair and stepped closer. As she did, he gave her another look over. Before, he just saw an employer. Now, he took note of her other features. Her trim, stylized hair. That bitter yet sweet scent that he could still smell on his bow tie. The most notable feature was her face. While her expression once seemed unfeeling and gelid, the way she looked at him now was more sincere and amiable while still maintaining an aura of professionalism. All in all, she did a very good job of giving him a shiver. With all the past pressure gone, he had never taken the time to really appreciate how beautiful a simple maid like her was the closer she got.

“Ah....well....I was just....you see.......h-how could I resist such a captivating lady such as yourself? It was almost instinctual, I swear......”

This whole day seemed to be one misunderstanding and bump after another. While he had regained his composure earlier, this time it looked like she was the one effortlessly throwing him for a loop without doing much at all. Just like that, he was back to being timid and hesitant while she just took another step forward, reached up and grabbed his bow tie, pulling him in as he sputtered some more.

‘Mr. Cinnamon...you really must shut up sometimes...’

Without waiting for another word, she took the lead and connected their lips. Rather than freeze up once again, Cinnamon could almost feel himself melting at the gesture. While he initially wanted to sink to the floor, the way her hands moved to his shoulders convinced him to stay up for her. It took a split second to get over the shock, but Cin recovered just in time to gather some nerve and kiss her back, surprising even himself. It was as though his mind was having trouble keeping up, and his heart was taking the reins. His hands made their way behind her back, pulling their bodies together. In but an instant, any thoughts of the day seemed to be wiped away, the only thing that mattered to them being the other. With the way she seemed to be just as enthusiastic as he was, his feet kept stepping back, inch by inch until he felt the back of his knees hit the nearby bed’s mattress, sending the two of them down onto the much-too-expensive sheets. With her body right on top of his, he noted just how light she was. Probably lighter still underneath that large, frilled outfit. Cin could hardly focus on anything as they made out. The overwhelming smell of blackberries was downright intoxicating from down there, as if a haze of fruity bliss was clouding his mind and vision. She was all he needed to think about. Cinnamon breathed in deep while his hands slid down her back, absentmindedly enjoying the smooth curvature of her back through her dress. The positive feeling was mutual as Blackberry slowly sifted her fingers through his orange hair, coaxing out his own warm, spicy scent as she enjoyed the way it made her nose tingle, like a delicate tickling.

“Mmmn....mmh....~”

As the two cookies made out, off to the side of the bed, peeking out of Cin’s hat was his bunny, his beady eyes filled with horror at the traumatizing sight of his handler being anything but unlucky and nervous. It just wasn’t right. Through the next few minutes he simply had to put up with it, leaving them to enjoy the other until at long last, their lips slowly broke apart, a single thin strand of drool connecting them for a slight instant before breaking. For a while, the two of them just panted softly, their gazes connected as their minds struggled to catch up to the present. After some time had passed, Cinnamon was the first to speak up.

“...I take it this means you wouldn’t say no to a date?”

‘A...date?’

Blackberry took an extra few seconds to process that. It was as if she had never been asked such a question before. The expression she gave in response brought out a grin from the magician.

“That blush looks good on you, Miss. You should try it more often.~”

After hearing that, Blackberry seemed to come to her senses a little, dusting herself off and climbing off of him, turning away to hide the redness in her face. While Cinnamon slowly got back to his feet, she finally spoke up once his hat was securely back on his head.

‘I recall you telling me earlier that I would “see everything I have to offer”, did you not? Well, I’ll just have to make sure you follow through with that promise, Mr. Cinnamon. Perhaps this Sunday. Now if you don’t mind, please vacate the building. I have....a lot to clean up.’

It looked like he had gotten his answer. While he wasn’t sure what was supposed to need cleaning in there, a good showman knew when the curtain had fallen. As he took his case’s handle in his grasp, he excused himself and headed out the door, the two of them wordlessly exchanging a last glance at each other before he was gone.

Not even the security guard’s glare could keep his grin down as he strode down the mansion’s walkway with a spring in his step. He hadn’t felt this lucky in a long time. Today, things were finally going his way. Nothing could take down that smile. At least, not until he made it to the sidewalk and realized he was wholly unprepared in any sort of dating preparation or knowledge. He pulled out his cheap flip phone and hastily dialed a number as he walked all the way home.

“Hello? Yeah it’s me. Listen, I....what? No, it went great. ...no, I didn’t mess it up. Hey, listen. LISTEN. I’ve got a date this Sunday. What the heck do ladies like to do on them? The fancy ones! ...that doesn’t sound very wallet-friendly. Uh huh. Mm. ...what do you mean I shouldn’t wear my outfit to it? I look good in this! No, I-....I guess not. *Sigh.* YOU’RE the expert, yeah I know. Okay, well, do you know where I can get one? ...............suits cost HOW much?! Oh nooo..........“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[This is a crude, humorous epilogue I assume would happen]

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially a prompt for a sexual encounter with the two, but as I wrote a few pre-sex paragraphs to set the scene, I ended up enjoying the cutesy antics of a money-tight magician and this ended up being what it became. Maybe I’ll make an alternate ending where the lewds did happen one day.


End file.
